1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof screens used to hide mechanical equipment on building roof tops, and more particularly to roof screen systems that elevate a frame on weatherproof roof footers and allow sheet metal screening to be attached like fencing panels.
2. Description of Related Art
Roof screen systems are walls or facades built on commercial building rooftops to conceal roof mounted mechanical equipment. Also commonly referred to as "equipment screens" and "screen walls". Conventional construction typically comprises wood and sheet metal framing and paneling components fastened together with nails or screws and supported by wood "sleepers" bolted through the roof. These conventional systems have a relative short service life and are notorious for being the source of roof leaks.
A roof screen system is described by the present inventor, Ryan W. Bruce, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,637, issued Jan. 26, 1999. Such system allows an architectural screen on top of a building to be secured to the roof. Air conditioning and heating units can then be put out of view from street level. The frames and footings used for these screens must be very strong to resist the tremendous lateral forces imposed by winds and gusts. Horizontal, vertical, and diagonal lengths of galvanized-steel angle-iron are welded into a triangle frame. Several parallel frames are all aligned on a rooftop and supported by round tubular feet with flat pads that lag-bolt to the roof. The screening bolts like a panel fence to the vertical sides of each frame, so the rest of the frame is inside behind the screen out of view. Special rain and weather flashings are slipped over the footings before the frames are attached. Such flashing is sealed to the footing and roof to prevent leaks that could develop due to the lag-bolts.
A similar roof screen system is marketed under the VIEWGUARD trademark by Royal Roofing Company, Inc. (San Jose, Calif.). This experience has resulted in seeing a number of ways that the prior art systems can be improved. For example, the galvanized steel material and the requirement for welding during assembly have been eliminated. Pitched roofs complicated the installation by requiring special cutting and welding.